


Mystery: Photo

by uritaeyeon



Series: Mystery Series 3 - Naruto [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepypasta, Gen, Horror, Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU. Flash fiction. Baru juga berkenalan beberapa saat, orang di sana sudah meminta foto. Ah ya sudahlah, toh nanti Tenten juga akan meminta foto orang itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery: Photo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo, AU
> 
> A/N: Terinspirasi dari cerita di scaryforkids

Tenten merinding mendengar cerita rekan kerjanya itu. Dia memang takut pada hal-hal mistis tak masuk akal seperti yang diceritakan Sakura, walau sebenarnya dia adalah wanita yang tomboi. Tangannya meraba tengkuknya yang mendingin, efek karena mendengar cerita horor teman yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ah, Sakura, itu benar-benar menyeramkan," protesnya lirih.

"Kau saja bilang begitu, bagaimana aku yang mengalaminya?" balas Sakura sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri, "oke oke lupakan. Di mana Ino dan Karin? Tumben mereka telat."

Wanita bersurai coklat itu menggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya tak tahu. "Entahlah—kalau Karin. Tapi tadi Ino menghubungiku katanya ingin mengantar ayahnya dulu ke rumah sakit."

"Paman Inoichi sakit? Apa jantungnya kambuh lagi?" tanya Sakura sembari menyalakan komputernya.

"Mungkin. Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita mulai bekerja," protes Tenten. Dia langsung membuka dokumen yang baru dia selesaikan sebagian di komputernya dan mulai melanjutkannya.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Mystery: Photo © Sha**

**.**

 

**X.x.X**

Wanita itu langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Dia teringat cerita Sakura dan refleks mencari ponselnya yang selalu dia simpan di saku blazernya. Awalnya lega, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya mendadak bosan saat tak ada satu pun notif yang masuk ke ponselnya. Paling _e-mail_ dari situs tempat dia biasa mengunduh lagu atau dari situs asing lainnya.

"Aa!" serunya tiba-tiba. Dia baru ingat kalau ada aplikasi _chatting_ baru yang belum sempat dia coba. Akhir-akhir ini teman kantor satu lantainya sering sekali menggunakan aplikasi itu, entah mencari jodoh atau untuk bermain-main belaka; jadi mau tak mau dia pun ikut terpengaruh.

Tenten pun membuka aplikasi tersebut. Tapi setelah membuat akun, dia malah bingung sendiri. Dia melamun dan seketika itu juga lamunannya buyar ketika ada notif masuk ke ponselnya bersamaan dengan teriakan ibunya yang menyuruhnya makan. "Iya, Bu! Aku mandi dulu!"

Senyumnya merekah—meski nama akun tersebut agak aneh, DogL_Kiba. Dia mendengus geli. Mungkin orang ini menyukai anjing. Tenten pun tak ambil pusing dan membalas _chat_ dari orang tersebut.

 **Ten2Panda:** Oh hai juga. Aku pengguna baru, jadi belum mengerti apa-apa.

 **DogL_Kiba:** Nama akunmu lucu. Apa kau orang China?

 **Ten2Panda:** Iya, aku orang China—seperempat Jepang sih haha. Kentara sekali ya?

 **DogL_Kiba:** Tidak juga sih haha. Ngomong-ngomong, umurmu berapa?

 **Ten2Panda:** Aku sudah bekerja. Jadi ya sekitar umur orang bekerja. Kau sendiri?

 **DogL_Kiba:** Umurmu 26-28? Aku 26 tahun, sudah bekerja juga.

Tenten menahan senyumnya. Rupanya orang yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengannya ini usianya terpaut dua tahun darinya. Wanita itu kembali merasa tua setelah tiga teman dekatnya sama-sama seumuran lebih muda darinya.

"Tenten cepat sana mandi! Ibu tidak mendengar suara air!" teriak ibunya dari lantai satu. Tenten mengabaikannya. Dia malah membenarkan posisi berbaringnya dan mengetik balasan untuk akun tersebut.

 **Ten2Panda:** Yang pasti aku lebih tua darimu.

 **DogL_Kiba:** Wah, kalau begitu aku ingin lihat wajahmu dong. Tenang, fotonya tidak akan kusebar.

Wanita itu mengernyit heran. Baru juga berkenalan malah sudah minta foto. Mana keadaannya sedang acak-acakan lagi. Tapi ya sudahlah, toh dia juga berniat meminta foto orang tersebut. Setidaknya impas.

Tenten duduk dan membenarkan sedikit rambutnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya dia angkat dan _klik_. Foto terambil dan segera dia kirim.

 **Ten2Panda:** Maaf keadaanku sedang acak-acakan. Aku baru saja pulang dari kantor. Mana fotomu? Aku juga ingin lihat.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah foto terkirim padanya dan berhasil membuatnya menautkan alisnya heran.

 **Ten2Panda:** Kenapa kau malah mengirim balik fotoku tadi?

 **DogL_Kiba:** Kau tidak melihatku? Aku ada di sana, Tenten.

**Owari**


End file.
